Invisible Assailant
by squeakyfingers
Summary: Hiatus. When one of the CSI's own is kidnapped, the team must chase a madman they know nothing about, but who knows everything about them. GCR. Some NS friendship.
1. Hello, Catherine.

  
  


Invisible Assailant   
  


by: SilverEpiphany   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI, they are owned by CBS and Alliance-Atlantis ( at least I think tha's what they're name is). I just like to let them float around in my head for awhile, maybe make them dance for me, the usual stuff....   
  
  
  


Catherine grumbled as she entered the forensic building that day. Never in her life had she seen it rain so hard in Las Vegas. Luckily, she had had the sense to leave relativly early for work because traffic had been absolutly horrible. She was so early in fact, that the halls were basically empty when she arrived. A small chuckle escaped her lips when she thought of what Grissom would say when he found out that she had beaten him to work for once. Grissom would flip. It would be priceless. 

Water trailed behind her as she stepped into the locker room to change out of her wet clothes. 

*Damn weatherman, never gets the weather right* she thought as she opened her locker and pulled out her spare clothes. 

The room was dimly lit, and somewhat chilly. Catherine stripped off her clothes quickly, being in there by herself was more than a little creepy. Perking her ears up, she thought she heard a noise coming from the showers. Now she remembered why she never liked to be here by herself. 

"Get a grip." she spoke loudly. It was probably a leaky shower head dripping or something, no big deal. 

Turning back to her locker she put on her blouse and buttoned it up. But again as she reached for her dress pants, a sound came from behind her. It seemed as if it was getting closer and closer. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, so loud that she was sure whoever was in the room with her could her it too. There was no time to reach for her gun, laying just a foot within reach. She could feel the presense of this stranger behind her, breathing slowly rhythmically in and out. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up as the hot stench hit her from behind. It was a grotesque smell, a cross between dead fish and fecal matter. A cold clammy hand reached up to touch her damp golden blonde hair. 

" Hello Cath" a male voice hissed into her ear. "How's life been treating you?"   
  


End of Chapter One   
  


I know that this was really short. I promise that the chapter will be longer in the future. Please review! I always want feedback. Thanks.   
  
  
  



	2. Who Are You?

  
  
  
  


Author's note* As promised this chapter is longer than the last one. It took me all week to get it written and I am still not sure how good it is but you all can be the judge of that. The original idea for this chapter was totally different than what it ended up being. Its always subject to revisions. I also would like to personally thank Erica R. for the phrase "slow your roll", seeing as it comes up once or twice in the story. I hope that you enjoy it!   
  


Chapter Two- Who Are You?   
  


The rains had flooded many of the Las Vegas streets by the time Sara pulled into the parking lot. Getting out and opening her umbrella, she spotted Grissom and ran to catch up with him.   
  


" I thought we lived in the desert?" she noted wryly as he huddled under her umbrella.   
  


" Throws you for a loop every once in a while." he replied; vaguely as usual. It seemed that he was staring at something across the lot.   
  


" What is it Grissom?" she saw his eyes scan and survey the area as if he was looking for someting in particular.   
  


" Nothing, I just thought I saw someone" he snapped back to attention and continued into the building.   
  


Sara's first stop when she entered, was the lab. A faint oder of something rotten hit her as she passed through the halls. She stopped and sniffed the air, but could not figure out what it was and quickly moved on.*Probably one of Grissom's expirements in the fridge* she thought to herself. Looking through the glass window in the labroom door, she noticed that Greg was up to his usual antics. She couldn't help but chuckle at the young lab technician; he certainly brought life to the place.   
  


"Greg...." she tapped him on the shoulder 

"Huh? What....?" he spun aroung in his chair to face her. He had a look of pure terror on his face. " Sar...whoa slow your roll! Don't sneak up on me like that!"   
  


"Slow my wha......nevermind, do have the results from the Seagle case? Because I have been waiting for them for two days and if you dont have them......"   
  


" I got them, I got them. Just don't kill me alright?"   
  


" Well then get me those results!"for being so smart, sometimes Greg was just to dense for his own good.   
  


" Here, here, just take them" he shoved them in her direction. 

" Don't be hostile Greg! Lighten up!" she said as she flashed a smile, one usually kept for rare occasions.   
  


" Sure Sara, I'm the hostile one.....by the way have you seen Catherine around? I have her DNA results back."   
  


" You mean she's not here yet? I could have sworn that I saw her car parked in the lot when I came in."   
  


" I haven't seen her."   
  


" That's rare. Usually everyone's down here doing something. I'm sure she'll get here soon but i'll tell her." 

Sara tried to push the feeling that something was wrong down and out of sight. She was positive that Cath's car was parked outside, so where was she? As she headed to the locker room she passed by Grissom's office. Glancing inside she saw that he wasn't there, and neither was Catherine. The sick churning feeling she had in her stomach, began to grow. Something felt terribly wrong. 

The door to the locker room was slightly ajar when she reached out to open it. It creaked loudly as she pushed it open. The same sick, rotten smell that was in the hall, was here as well; except it was much more pungent. It hit her like a ton of bricks, her hand swiftly moving up to face to try to block it out. With her free hand she flipped the light on, but nothing happened.   
  


* * *

He saw the tall, brown-haired woman fumbling around the unlit room like a wounded animal. He could smell her fear from a mile away and thought about how sweet it would be to kill and disembowel her. It put a small but wicked smile on his demented, disfigured face. Oh how he wished his Catherine was here to see this. She would watch her friends suffer, like he had suffered, then she to would meet their fate......But not yet, no the timing just wasn't right. He didn't want to arouse that much suspicion. This one would have to wait just a little longer, just a little bit longer. He would have fun with her when it was time. His senses were going crazy for this one....but not yet. He would have to wait for her.   
  


* * *

There was something sticky and thick on the switch.It took Sara's eyes a few minutes to adjust to the lack of light in the room but soon she could see fairly well. Her mouth dropped when she realized what it was. Blood, everywhere. It was on the floor, smeared against the wall, even on the back of the door. A half naked body was slumped up against some bashed in lockers and the sight of it made her sick. Upon closer inspection she realized who it was she was looking at.   
  


"Oh my God." Sara pivoted on her heels and sprinted out of the room. She had to find help.   
  


End of chapter two 


	3. The Deep Freeze

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors Note* See chapter one for the disclaimer. I don't feel like writing it. I would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapters and the length of time it takes me to post them. Finals are coming up as well as ACT's. Also, I write pretty slow, so just be patient and they will come.   
  


Chapter 3- The Deep Freeze   
  


It was frigid in the morgue freezer, and getting colder by the minute. Grissom wasn't sure how much longer he could take the intense cold. He hoped to god that someone would find him soon.   
  


* * *

One Hour Earlier......   
  


Grissom had been on his way to see Doc Robbins about a murder/suicide case at the start of his shift. Something about the scene had made him believe that this was more than just a simple case of murder gone wrong. Fifteen minutes prior he had called Robbins so he could get a better look at the victims. Robbins had promised Grissom he would be down there. So after picking up the police report he headed down to the wing that housed the coroner's office and the morgue. Betty the receptionist greeted him as he walked by her. Grissom stopped at the end of the hall next to the door labeled "Chief Coroner".The door was open so he didn't bother with knocking.   
  


"Doc you here?"   
  


Hearing no reply, Grissom checked around to see if he could find him. The autopsy suite was empty excluding the corpse of one of the victims. A wave of cold air hit his back, which was turned away from what some CSI's liked to call the deep freeze or the morgue freezer. Turning around he noticed that someone had either carelessly left it open or was in there performing some small task. The cold air almost knocked him backwards as he stepped in and flipped on the overhead light.   
  


" Robbins, are you in here?" once again Grissom called the head coroners name.   
  


Still there came no reply. Suddenly the lights flipped off and Grissom heard the door slam shut behind him. Shining his now lit flashlight around the room he felt his way back to the door only to find it locked. It was only possible to unlock the door from the outside. He was stuck.   
  


"This is just great" he said aloud to himself. Despite having been around corpses for most of his adult life, seeing so many all in one room sent a shiver up his spine. All he could do was wait for someone to find him.   
  
  
  


* * *

Present....   
  


Trying to keep his mind off of the cold, his thoughts slowly drifted to his bugs. Scientificallly he began to classify them; he just needed to keep his mind busy.   
  


*Mind over matter* he thought to himself as his teeth chattered. As he curled up into a fetal position he knew his body was losing the battle. His brain was becoming fuzzier by the second. If he was in here to long, the systems in his body would shut down, to conserve heat and energy. His strength was slowly leaving his body like a leaky faucet.   
  


"Someone......anyone, help me...... please........" he murmered softly in the darkness to the corpses that could no longer think or feel.   
  


"Help me....."   
  
  
  


End Chapter Three   
  


I know, I know.... I have answered none of the questions that have popped up in the first two chapters. What about the body??....yada yada...You wanna know what the hell is going on. Probably hate me for making you hold your breathe in anticipation.Well you're just going to have to wait for chapter 4! Hee hee hee hee.....Aren't I evil when it comes to cliffhangers? 


	4. Dead Bodies and Gravediggers

      Authors Note*: I have been having some problems with this story on ff.net, which I am hoping will be corrected soon. Thanks to Marita (yes you got mentioned in the disclaimer), she knows how much I struggled when I wrote this chapter. He he he. Well here is chapter four. I hope you like it.

Chapter 4-Dead Bodies and Gravediggers

By- SilverEphiphany

            The odor in the room was becoming even fouler as the CSI team mingled about the room collecting evidence. Nick was hovering over the naked corpse, snapping pictures from every angle. The rotting flesh was sliding off the bone, attracting flies as the warm air accelerated its decomposition.  This body had to have been dead for at least a week.  

" Looks like a female. No entrance or exit wounds which rules out a shooting. No signs of strangulation." Nick began looking between fingers and toes for puncture marks of any kind.

" So he walks in with a dead body, poses it, and not one person notices it? Dude I think we've got a sick one." Warrick replied.

" A sick one that has Catherine. She had to have put up a fight. There is blood everywhere, but not enough to be fatal. He is keeping her alive, at least for now. I don't know why but he is." 

" This blood has to belong to either her or the kidnapper, it looks as if this body has been dead for at least a week. I'll have Greg run it and see what we come up with." Warrick swabbed a locker to get a blood sample. 

" Warrick?" 

" Yea Nick?"

" I don't think that this woman was murdered." A puzzled look crossed his face.

" huh?" Warrick glanced up from what he was doing to focus on what Nick was saying.

" I don't think she was murdered. No puncture wounds to indicate that she was injected with any sort of drug, no evidence of strangulation. I mean it's hard to tell since the skin is sloughing off but it just doesn't look like a homicide. Looks like it'll be a job for Doc Robbins."

"So now our guy is digging up graves?" 

" Hey! You guys, come over here for a sec." Sara ushered them over with one hand. She was pointing upwards to a vent cover in the shower area. A small piece of cloth was dangling from it.

" Looks like a piece of clothing to me." 

" Way to state the obvious Warrick." Sara's cold, emotionless eyes shot him a look so frigid that  could kill.

"But how did it get up there. Whoever was in here didn't use the vents because the cover isn't forced off, it's still intact." Nick said with a hint of curiosity.

" Want to hear my theory?" she lifted the small piece of cloth off of the vent and placed it into a small plastic evidence bag.

"Shoot"

" You're right Nick. It's obvious that he didn't get in through the air ducts. I'm betting he walked in with the body, people would assume he was going to take it to the morgue, nothing unusual. Instead he brings the body in here and poses it against those lockers where I found it earlier. He put it there for a reason, he is certainly sending us a message."

" You're assuming that the kidnapper is a male?"

" I don't think that a woman would be strong enough to lift the body off of the cart and pose it. They would need help and this person is working alone."

" That's a fair assumption. Okay, keep going." his southern Texas drawl slurring the words a bit.

" I think that he…. that he was still in here when I walked in. He was trying to open the vent cover when he heard me coming in. He had to hide, and in his haste he got caught and ripped a piece of his clothing." Her stammering was evident. The other two male CSI knew that she didn't like knowing that she had been in the same room as Catherine's kidnapper. She was wringing her hands and its seemed as if she could not look at someone in the face, her eyes darting around the room.

" But where does Catherine fit into all of this? What did he do with her?" asked a concerned Warrick as he knelt down to collect a fiber he spotted on the floor below the vent. 

" He might have stashed her somewhere …… I am not really sure. I remember Grissom thought he saw someone in the parking lot. Maybe it was him . …. All I know is that he wouldn't have been able to hide the both of them in case he was caught."

"Speaking of Grissom, where is he? He should have been here by now."

"Haven't seen him since the start of the shift" Sara had begun shifting back and forth, clearly worried. Ever since she had told them about the body she had become increasingly quiet; pushing people away and retreating inward. Where could Grissom be?

End Chapter Four

This chapter is longer, almost a thousand words, ahh I am so proud. *Hint Hint* the next chapter will be in Catherine's POV. Just thought I would leave you with that little tidbit.


	5. Eyes of a Madman

**Authors Note:** Well I said it would be in Cath's POV and it is. Be forewarned, there is some violent content in this chapter (and right after I just changed the rating). Thanks to Marita for being just being totally cool. And thanks to Kim who bears with my constant rantings about CSI even though she doesn't understand why I am so obsessed with it.

Chapter five- The Eyes of a Madman

*pain*

Aching; throbbing; piercing pain. It hurt so bad that Catherine could barely open her eyes. It seemed like she had lain there in engulfed in total blackness for hours. Finally putting the pain in the back of her mind, she forced them open and glanced around trying to get her bearings straight. Sadly she found the room to be as black and hellish as her thoughts. 

" Catherine! You're awake."  A husky voice hissed as her kidnapper entered the room. 

"My apologies for the restraints, but you never be to careful when it comes to this sort of thing." She could smell his foul stench in the humid air as he moved steadily closer to her. Soon his face was just inches away from hers. She tried to scream out but no words would come out of her mouth.

"Shh shh, no need to talk. This won't take very long. I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it." 

Slowly his hands moved down to her waist, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down. His dirty hands roughly caressed her bare legs. Catherine fought to be free of her bonds. The handcuffs bit hard against her wrists, making them raw and bloody. A sense of pure terror began building inside of her.

."You sent me to prison, my own personal hell. You stripped me of my livelihood. Now it's time for me to take yours away."

At that moment Catherine wished he had killed her back at the CSI lab. His hot breath was hitting her neck in waves. The haunted look in his eyes seared itself into her memory. She could not look at him as he slipped off her panties. He was inside of her. Thrusting again and again. She felt the pain explode as she tried to resist. Kicking; screaming; whatever she could do to break free of his grasp. 

"Don't bother resisting.  You don't want me to have to use excessive force to break do you? Because you're mine now and I will use any means necessary to get you to bend to my wishes." 

"I will never bend to your will!" she spat back. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, shoving her back against the wall.

 "BITCH! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I TELL YOU TOO! I OWN YOU NOW! YOU HEAR THAT! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR THAT?!" he screamed, slamming her petite form into the wall repeatedly.

"They will find me. I'll bet Grissom is already looking for me." she grimaced still refusing to look at him square in the face.

" Grissom?! You're never going to see your precious Grissom ever again I'm afraid! I put him on ice for a while to say the least. Now! Shut the hell up and stay still! You don't want me to have to use all my little play toys early do you??" She saw him grab a small syringe off of the nearby dresser. She could only guess what the contents were. 

" See I learned a lot of things about you while I was locked up. Your marriage; your career; your likes; your dislikes; it's all right here in my head. Somewhere I recall a nasty habit for cocaine. I thought it would be appropriate for this particular occasion. It's a homebrew. I made it myself. I was saving this for later…but it may just be necessary to use it now. What do you think??" He waved the syringe in front of her face. Violently she shook her head no. 

"Please don't." she pleaded in a small almost inaudible voice

"Well I think we have conflicting points of view." 

She felt the cold needle plunge into her arm. Within minutes her thoughts were becoming fuzzy. Images of her daughter, her friends; of Grissom faded into the dark swirling abyss.

                                                      End of chapter five                            

I know its damn short….again! I'll try to make it longer next chapter.


	6. Paranoia

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them and I never will. But I can dream can't I? CSI is the brainchild of Anthony Zuiker and all those associated with him. Damn they were smart to think up a show as awesome as this.

Authors note* Thanks to everyone for reviewing this fic. Thanks to Marita for being a die- hard Catherine fan with me and for reading everything I've written. She gives me ideas without even knowing it and makes writing so much more fun. Please let this chapter not be evil like chapter 5 was. Thanks to Kim for praising my writing and to Stephanie for being totally cool. Jennifer- you know you rock; Go team Catherine go! Karin- lots of love to you for having so much faith in my writing. 

Chapter Six- Paranoia

            Emotions were running high throughout the CSI office. It had been hours since Catherine's disappearance and they were no closer to finding her then when they started. Grissom had also gone mysteriously MIA in the last few hours and the rest of the team was beginning to worry. Warrick had volunteered to search the building high and low for him, while Sara worked, if you could call it working. Much of it included frustrated sighs and angry grunts. Greg was running blood samples when he saw her heading towards the lab.

"Oh, great. Sara the barbarian" he blew out exasperated. By the look on Sara's face as she entered, she was not in a good mood.

"Sar, what's up?" he asked knowing pretty well what kind of response he was going to get from her.

"Greg, let's stop the mindless banter all right? We don't exactly have time for it. Do you have my results yet? We are losing our time window here."

"I know Sara, I am not stupid. I am worried about Cath too, you know? You're not the only one around here that's praying to god that she's okay, we all have been doing our fair share of that." Greg hissed as anger began to boil slowly in his veins.

"I know." she said growing quiet. Greg had never talk to her that way before. It was almost frightening.

"Now, I have fifteen samples from the locker room; door knob, walls, ceiling, lockers etcetera. Most of what I found was Catherine's, matching it with the samples she mandatory gave when she first started here. But the blood on the lockers came up male blood, probably your kidnappers."

"Not exactly Mr. Clean is he? And now we have his DNA. Our only open lead in this whole case."

"Just give me something to run it against." He said as he handed her the report.

"Will do." She replied as Warrick rushed into the lab.

" Warrick I was just going to come find you…we have a lead. Killer's blood on the lockers. Definitely male."

"Well...." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "I found Grissom."      

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Catherine gazed around the room, in utter fear of her surroundings. The walls seemed to climb in on her as the drugs took affect. She could sense her brain becoming fuzzier by the minute. It was a slow process, trapping her within her own incoherent thoughts. Rationality and sensibility turned into panic and primal fear. 

            ***Grissom, focus on Grissom*** she thought to herself as images of him began flashed in her mind. Memories of their friendships cutting through the fog in her brain. At first they were pleasant, almost calming; and she was beginning to relax. Soon however, dark disturbing images began to seep into her thoughts. Gruesome, frightening thoughts sent her mind reeling. She saw pictures of Grissom writhing in agony and screaming in pain at the hands of her kidnapper. His blood seeping out of him as he lay, dying, at her feet. She could almost feel the dark, sticky fluid on her hands.

            "GRISSOM!" she shrieked loudly, pulling violently at her bonds. 

            In complete hysteria, she forced her hands in the air and pressed them against her ears, in an attempt to drown out the noise in her head.  But it was deafening and she could not escape it. Catherine could take it no more.

            "STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP!"  She cried, shaking uncontrollably on the cold stone floor.

 She could feel no pain as her head connected with the floor. ***Free I must break free*** Her delusional mind screamed as it clicked into survival mode. Blood ran slowly down her arms and legs as the panic increased. Clawing at scratching at anything in an effort to release herself from the handcuffs that bit into her wrists and ankles.  Her heart beating at rapid pace; the only goal was to get free. If only she could get free.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Nick and Sara sat nervously in the emergency room awaiting news on Grissom's condition. Doc Robbins had gone into the morgue freezer only to find him lying half frozen on the floor. They had immediately called an ambulance and Nick and Sara had agreed to ride with him to the hospital; while Warrick stayed behind to work on finding Catherine.

            "Damn Gris, I hope you're alright." Nick muttered to himself. Things weren't looking up for the CSI's. In a span of one shift they had lost two crucial members of their team. 

"Hmm…Nick? What'd you say?" Sara asked vacantly

"Nothing…" he shrugged deviling back into his own thoughts.

In truth, Nick was worried; no take that back, he was scared shitless. How in the hell did Grissom end up in the freezer anyway? The wheels in his brain began turning as Nick thought over the possibilities. It took him a moment before he had the event pieced together in his head.

            "Sara"

"Yea Nick?" she replied cocking her head in his direction

" I think…" he started but was cut off as a tall, stern looking doctor approached them.

"Are you the family of Gil Grissom?" he asked, chart in hand.

" We are the closest thing he's got to one" Sara retorted, clearly she was already irritated with the man.

"He suffered from some mild hypothermia, but with a few days rest and plenty warm fluids he should be fine.  He's been asking for some woman named Catherine. You wouldn't happen to be her would you, Miss?" 

"Sorry, no." she said flashing a pained look in Nick's direction.  The exhaustion on her face was a clear sign that this was getting to her more than she let on.

"Would you like to see him?"

Before they could say a word he swiveled around and began to lead them to Grissom's room. Grissom was resting peacefully when they entered. It struck Nick as odd seeing as he was normally as stubborn as a mule about avoiding hospitals. They knew how much he hated them.

"Hey Gris. You trying to put in for some vacation? Because there are easier ways to do it than this." Nick greeted as Grissom began to wake up. 

"Hey, Nick… Sara." He rasped.

"You gave us a pretty damn big scare." Nick sat down, eyeing Sara out of the corner of his eye. She had backed into the corner, making herself as small as possible.  

"Cath…Where's Catherine?"

"Grissom you can't see Catherine right now."  
            

"Why, is she back at CSI? Nick. I'm a grown man, tell me what the hell is going on?" Grissom demanded, raising his raspy voice as loud as it could go.

"Something's happened. Catherine, she, well, she's been kidnapped."

To be continued…

Grissom's reaction next on Invisible Assailant… You know what I want; Reviews! Please send me some feedback and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	7. Just One Week

A/N: Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews. You keep me inspired to write this often-frustrating thing we call fanfiction. Special thanks go to: Marita- You keep egging me on for more chapters so I am going to try to punch them out a little bit faster for you! You know you rock. You make writing so much more fun for me. You're my official "idea bouncer". Most of my ideas go through you first. Please don't throw any tomatoes at me for this! Jennifer-You pre-read all my fanfics and praise them. Karin- A continual fan of all my work (even my poetry) your support is keeping me writing. Thanks to everyone, I greatly appreciate all the feedback you are giving me. Someone wanted Grissom angst POV… So here it is.

 ~Allison~ :) aka SilverEpiphany

Note: This chapter contains flashbacks. They are marked like this ~*~*~(flashback)~*~*~  Also the tidbits of song at the top and bottom are from the song "Grace is Gone" by Dave Matthews Band

Chapter Seven- Just One Week 

~ ~

I could never love again  
So much as I love you  
Where you end, where I begin  
Is like a river running through

~ ~

            "She what!?" Grissom bolted up quickly and attempted to get out of the hospital bed. Nick not surprised or fazed by this reaction pushed the elder supervisor back down in preparation to tell him the whole story.

            " Catherine's been kidnapped Gris. We don't know why or by who, but we think the kidnapper disguised himself possibly as an EMT, kidnapped Cath and then left us another body as some sort of message, one that so far looks as if its been dead for a while."

            Sinking back into the bed; Grissom's face fell as he listened to what Nick was telling him. He could feel himself shudder as he replayed the kidnapping in his mind. Catherine's screams echoed through every fiber of his being. Visions of her fighting to break free, anguish painted on her face. A million different things were running through his brain all at once. 

 Suddenly he no longer cared about himself or the fatigue that was plaguing his body. He could not ignore the sinking feeling that had begun to form in his stomach. It was an instinct that felt like someone had just sucker punched him. He feared if he didn't act now, he could lose Catherine forever. He couldn't let that happen. Not when he was finally working up the courage to confront her, to calling her on the sexual attraction that had lingered between them for over a decade of friendship. They were so close…

~*~*~*~

            "Hey Catherine, can I talk to you for a second? Alone in my office?" Grissom asked aware of the three lurking CSI's just around the corner.

            "Sure Grissom. But what's so important that you don't want Warrick, Sara, or Nick to know about it?" She replied, a mischievous smile crossing her face as she heard three loud groans.

            "I think we've been had you guys" Warrick chuckled as the trio emerged sheepishly from around the corner.

            "They are just so gossip starved Grissom." Catherine laughed, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing from side to side.

            "Don't you three have work to do?" he asked raising his eyebrow. There was silence among the group as they thought out their answers. "Because if you don't I am sure I could find something."

            " Warrick? I was going to help you with that…uhh…you know…" Sara answered slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

            "Oh, yea. The thing" the two of them nodded in agreement as if they expect Grissom to believe their little white lie.

            "You know, I had better go help them. Just in case…" Nick added nervously.

            "Oh, just go." He waved them off, his hand brushing Catherine's ever so lightly as he did so. Turning towards her he boldly grasped her hand and led her into his office away from the prying eyes of the CSI staff. 

            "Okay. Now that you have dragged me in here, would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

            "Us." He stated simply holding her hands gently in his.

            "Oh Grissom, I'm not sure if this is such a smart idea…" He could see the conflicting emotions dancing in her eyes. Her head wasn't sure but her heart longed for him.

            "Please Cath. I know you can feel it, there's something between us, something unexplainable."

            "You're the last person I thought would ever say something's 'unexplainable'."  She smiled her thousand-watt smile as she spoke.

            " I know. But it's true."

            "You're right. Hell Gil, you're always right, but I just don't know."

            "One day. Just give me one day. Please. I promise you won't be disappointed." 

            " I can get Mrs. Goodwin to watch Lindsey on Saturday. Pick me say around eleven?" 

            "Eleven it is."

~*~*~*~

            In Grissom's mind he just couldn't believe it. A week ago they had been talking, laughing, reveling in concept of their new relationship. In a matter of what felt like two seconds, it was all ripped away from him, everything he had worked so hard for.

            "Gris?"

            "Grissom? You there?" Grissom shook himself from his thoughts when he noticed Nick waving a hand in front of his face.

            "Sorry Nick. What were you saying?" 

            " Let's see I believe I was telling you that Brass is working the grave robbing angle, and Warrick's back at the lab working on the fiber we found in the locker…err, I mean at the scene."  

            "Okay then. Keep on it and update me as soon as you have anything pertinent. If I can't go to CSI, then damnit I will bring it here." Grissom's face was set with determination as he dictated orders to Nick.

            "I'll get right on it." 

            "And Nick…" Grissom called, as the two junior CSI's were about to leave. Nick turned his head back around to face his boss 

            " Yea Gris?" 

            "Thanks, for your help."

            " No problem. I understand." He replied glancing sadly at Sara who was standing next to him. Grissom's watchful eye caught it and knew something was very wrong.  But to tired to question it, Grissom laid back, falling asleep almost instantaneously; thoughts of Catherine lingering in his dreams.

~ ~

Take my heart; take my eyes  
I need them no more  
If never again they fall  
Upon the one I so adore...

~ ~

To be continued…

I rushed this chapter for all of you since I am going on vacation tomorrow. No updates for at least a week, I will be back the 5th of August. I hope that it's okay.


	8. Revelations

Invisible Assailant  
  
Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
A/N: I have no clue where I am going to add Warrick in to the story. Somewhere, but not in this chapter. Sorry for the delay-I know I know. I as a writer suck big time for making all of you wait. My brain has been pretty idealess concerning this fic. Here's hoping that soon I will be able to write more than a chapter a month. Very very short I know...but you all have been wanting an update so I put this out really fast for ya.   
  
She and Nick were leaving the hospital and Sara hadn't said two words to Grissom the entire time. The guilt gnawed at her stomach as she thought about it. What was she supposed to say to him? Hey Grissom, how are you. I let Catherine's kidnapper get away, but don't worry we'll catch him. She knew it was her fault, she should have known he was there. She should have done something, anything to stop it.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Huh? What Nick?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea sure. I am fine, why?"  
  
"No reason. You just seem a little distant that's all. I was worried." As she stared into his eyes, she saw the concern and worry in them.   
  
"I was just thinking about things. You know- just stuff."  
  
"Like Catherine?"  
  
"Not just that."  
  
"Care to share with a friend?"   
  
The silence between them was deafening as she contemplated Nick's words. Her head and her heart couldn't seem to agree. She knew she should tell him. Would he be angry for not revealing it sooner? Or maybe he wouldn't mind that she had kept something from him.  
  
"Sara, did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yea, I did."  
  
"Well, do you wanna talk about whatever it is that's on your mind?"  
  
He remembered her. Watching her at the funeral, dressed in black, laying flowers on the grave. She smelled so sweet even then, her hair blowing in the wind. He knew at that moment he wanted her. The fact that she knew Catherine had only added to excitement.  
  
He saw her walk out of the hospital building next to her co-worker; the urge to take her nearly rousing him to act. Her fear, the fear that he had instilled in her, was present in her every move. He knew that if he could see her face, the anguish alone would have been enough to make him lunge after her.  
  
And yet something held him back. Seeping back into the darkness he recalled his mission. He had a job to finish.  
  
"Nick-"  
  
"Something's on your mind."  
  
" It's the girl. The one at the crime scene." She replied, walking away from him.  
  
"The DB? What about her?"  
  
" I knew her."  
  
To be continued......  
  
I will get back into the case next chapter...I couldn't think of any way to make this longer...please review, if any of you are still reading that is. 


	9. Hurry up, Catherine!

Invisible Assailant  
Chapter 9: Hurry up Catherine!  
A/N: Many thanks to Lauri who hounded me for forever to get another chapter of this   
story written. It is her constant nagging, input, and support that made it possible for me to   
get this to you guys. Also thanks to everyone at GraveShiftCSI for the support, you guys   
rock! And to Manda for just being nessly cool, and a great help to the process my writing   
goes through.  
Cold.  
Alone.  
  
When the haze lifted, all there was left was a bitter bone-chilling cold, and a   
loneliness that made her skin crawl. Lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, Catherine   
fought off the last of the high, allowing her breathing to slow somewhat. Blood mixed   
with sweat trickled down her arms and legs, staining her milky white skin, before pooling   
on the floor beneath her.  
  
'Survive,' she thought, blinking back the tears unwilling to let them fall. Pushing   
herself to a sitting position with her elbows, she picked at the loose bonds around her   
ankles until her fingers bled. The handcuffs around her wrists limited her movement, but   
still she didn't stop. Not until she could kick the rope off, did she rest.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"You knew her?"  
  
Nick's eyes were dancing, emotions dueling within them, as if he wasn't sure how   
he should feel. Somehow, the pain and anger that he felt, vanished from him as he looked   
upon her face.  
  
"Yea…yes, I did. She was a friend. Norie Andrews. She died last   
week….suicide."   
  
Hurt and pain flashed through Sara's eyes, and Nick tried desperately to be angry   
with her, but with no avail. Turning her back to him, she walked towards the car. It was   
as if she didn't want him to see the pain that was undoubtedly written on her face, or the   
tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Sara...I'm…I'm so—"   
  
"It's ok. Really, Nick, I'm ok."  
  
"You should have said something."  
  
Coming up behind her, Nick placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He could feel   
the muscles tense, and her breath quickened.  
  
"I know….but…" Sara trailed off, and crossed her arms against her chest. Placing   
his other hand on her arm, Nick guided her around until they were once again face to   
face. His fingers moved up to her cheek, and using his thumb, he wiped a single tear   
away before it could fall.  
"But I know why you didn't."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two windows. One door. Those were her options. And she couldn't even be sure   
of that. Who knew what lie behind the doorway? She'd have better luck using the   
window, if she could reach it. There was a cabinet underneath it, and setting her pain   
aside, Catherine crawled to it and picked herself off of the floor.  
  
"Damnit," she mumbled to herself, her legs threatening to buckle underneath the   
weight. She knew she had to move faster, but her body wouldn't cooperate, the   
movements of her arms and legs slow and lethargic. Every movement caused a new wave   
of pain to shoot through her body, and soon she could feel the tears rolling down her   
cheeks. Hastily she wiped them away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Warrick had been putting together Catherine's old cases when Brass strode up to   
him with a fresh armload of paper.   
  
"Catherine's phone records for the last three months. Best as I can figure, maybe   
he was harassing her, you know…calling her house...hanging up, tormenting her. Most of   
these calls didn't last more than twenty seconds. I doubt she would have mentioned it to   
anyone. You know Cath, she's never been one to talk about her problems…"  
  
"…except to Grissom." Warrick finished, taking the large stack of paper and   
setting it down on an empty space of table.  
  
"Yea, well, she didn't tell him about this." Sitting down, Brass sighed heavily,   
resting his elbows on the table." I had a few of my guys' scope out the area around her   
house. It looks like everything's in order, but someone should go over there and take a   
look inside, just to be sure."  
  
"I'll call Nick, have him and Sara check it out on their way back here."  
  
"Better do it fast."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Stokes," Nick breathed into the phone, his chest heaving irregularly. "Yea   
Warrick? Sure. No man we're on it, thanks."  
  
"What's up? Warrick have any news on Catherine?" Sara asked hurriedly,   
backing away from Nick and leaning her back against the cool metal of the Tahoe.  
  
"He's checking out any of her old cases to see if he can find a connection between   
Catherine, and whomever might have taken her. Brass got a hold of her phone records.   
This guy's been calling her house, Warrick wants us to go check it out see if there's any   
evidence there."  
  
"A message on her machine, maybe?" Sara paused for a moment, confusion   
crossing her face. "Did he pull Grissom's cases too?"  
  
Nick's eyes widened as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Memories of his   
fleeting thoughts in the waiting room came rushing back. "Shit," he swore underneath his   
breath, cursing himself for forgetting some so monumentally important. "Shit."  
  
"Nick? What's wrong? You're starting to scare me."   
  
"Grissom," he replied, sprinting off back in the direction of the hospital, his feet   
carrying him as fast as they could go.  
  
* * * *  
  
The windows were small, just barely large enough for her body to fit through.   
Grasping the sides, Catherine managed to pull herself through, and into the cool air of the   
Las Vegas night. Lying flat on her stomach, she could feel the muddy earth seeping   
through what little clothes she had left, caking itself on her face, arms and legs. Shivering   
she lay there for a moment unsure of if she could go on. She wasn't sure if she could   
move again even thought she knew she had too.  
  
"Come on Catherine," she muttered, through swollen lips as the skies opened up   
and the rain began falling once again. It stung as it fell upon her, jolting her to life once   
again.  
  
"Move!" her mind screamed, and she hefted herself onto her feet.  
  
Looking around, Catherine realized she had no clue as to where she was so in   
hopes of finding civilization she limped along until she found a road. Car after car drove   
by her as she walked, her bare feet leaving shallow impressions in the mud. It was   
sometime later before she spotted another car just down the road. She squinted as it came   
closer, the headlights lighting up the road as it slowed down until it came to a complete   
stop.   
  
"Need a lift?" the driver asked rolling down the window and pushing open the   
door. "Catherine? Cath is that you? Are you alright?"  
  
Coughing, she wiped the hair out of her eyes, and started for the car. "Help me."   
she sputtered, her eyes pleading with the driver for assistance as she fell to her knees.   
  
"Help me."  
  
TBC. 


	10. Lost and Found

Invisible Assailant  
Chapter 10: Lost and Found  
  
A/N: For my partner in crime, Manda, you're the best. And for the 'anonymous'   
reviewer…this chapter is for you…for your continuing persistence in begging me for this   
chapter. I really hope you contact me personally, as I would love your input on this   
story…anyway, here's your bone. I really hope that it lives up to your expectations.  
----  
The rain soaked through the driver's jacket as he ran around to the passenger side of the   
car. Blood trickled down Catherine's forehead, as he squatted down the get a better look   
at her injuries. It ran down her arms before falling in droplets to the ground and   
disappearing as the rain hastily swept it away. He could see the pain in her eyes—the   
irises wide, pools of blue, gazing dully into his.   
  
"Catherine, can you get up?" She raised her head slightly, biting her lip at the effort, and   
shook her rained soaked head. He sighed heavily, and moved around behind her.   
Wrapping his right arm securely around her legs, and his left carefully around her   
midsection, he picked her up. Her eyes were drooping shut as he carried her to the car,   
her body shivering from the cold.  
  
"Stay with me Cath…come on, stay awake for me baby. You can do it."  
  
She moaned softly in reply. Flinging open the door, he laid her gently across the backseat   
and covered her with a spare blanket. For a moment, he stood there taking in the   
situation. Wondering what had happened. Catherine was so still; he could barely tell   
whether or not she was even breathing, the rise and fall of her chest barely visible.  
  
"Don't die on me baby," he whispered. "Don't you dare die on me, Catherine Willows."  
  
Catherine watched him as he got into the drivers seat and started up the car. The wheels   
spun and ground against the pavement, the car lurching forward. She could feel the bile   
building at the back of her throat. Soon she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she threw   
up on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks once again.  
  
Her body had nothing left, nothing but pain and a gnawing in her stomach for another   
high. He turned around and gave her a once over with his eyes. She wondered why he   
was doing this for her. Why he cared so much.  
  
"I'll always care about you, Catherine. Just because our marriage didn't work, doesn't   
mean I stopped caring about you. I could never do that." He told her, with a shaky,   
concerned smile.  
  
"Thanks Ed" she mumbled mustering a smile back in his direction before he turned his   
attention back to the road. Catherine shut her eyes for a moment trying to block out some   
of the pain. But nothing she did could stem the aching in her head, and finally she gave in   
and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sara hadn't even had time to blink before Nick was off and running back into the   
hospital. Sprinting, Sara ran after him, pushing through the hospitals double doors and   
running to the elevator. Once it opened she pushed her way in and hit the button for   
Grissom's floor. The ride seemed to take forever, Sara tapping her toe impatiently as she   
waited for it to reach the right floor.   
  
"Nick!" she yelled as she stepped out of the elevator. He was talking, or rather shouting   
at any person that tried to walk through the door into Grissom's room. "Nick will you   
please tell me what's going on here, before you feel the need for me to chase after you   
again?"  
  
"It hit me while we were waiting to see Grissom. And I completely forgot about it."  
  
"What hit you?"  
  
"The connection." He replied smugly.  
  
"Nick, what connection?"   
  
"Between Catherine's disappearance and Grissom's ending up in the morgue freezer."  
  
"You don't think it was an accident, do you?" She smirked, finally understanding what   
Nick was getting at.  
  
"No, and whoever it is, is going to want to finish the job. I need to get a hold of Brass and   
Warrick. Someone needs to be watching this door at all times.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Damnit' he cursed to himself as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Two   
uniformed police officers sitting stiffly in chairs. The young CSI, Nick was giving them   
instructions.  
  
"So naïve." He mused.  
  
The girl, Sara, was with him. How he wanted her. To own her. To kill her. And present   
the remains to her sniveling boyfriend, on his doorstep. Grissom could wait. Now he was   
stalking new prey.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eddie flipped on the radio as he sped down the highway. Catherine hadn't stirred since   
they departed, and he was becoming worried. The radio filled the silence and helped calm   
him down. Well normally it did.  
  
"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for a special bulletin…the search   
continues for LVPD CSI Catherine Willows who was abducted two nights ago, from the   
locker room inside the CSI division headquarters…"   
  
Eddie perked his ears up at the mention of Catherine.  
  
"Police are working round the clock to find Ms. Willows and they are asking for the help   
of the people of Vegas in the search. If you have any information concerning the   
whereabouts of Catherine Willows, or her abductor please contact the LVPD   
immediately. Ms. Willows is 40 years old, 5'6, approximately 106 pounds, blonde hair,   
blue eyes…"  
  
Eddie clicked off the radio. It unnerved him to hear them talking about Catherine that   
way. Having to find out what had happened to her from some voice on the radio, some   
random unidentifiable voice. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he tried not to   
think about it. About what had been done to her.   
  
He checked his watch. 8:30 a.m. He was a half hour late. His mother would be wondering   
why he hadn't come to pick up Lindsey yet. Lindsey would be wondering where her   
daddy was. How was he going to break the news to her? He didn't think he could handle   
that. Having to tell his daughter that her mother might not be there to hug her in the   
morning or fix her pancakes on Saturday mornings. Lindsey needed her.  
  
He needed her.  
  
As much as he'd like to fool himself into thinking that he didn't, he knew that he did. She   
kissed the bruises and put on the band-aids. She packed the lunches and made sure she   
got to school on time. Nothing could replace that kind of love. Nothing. Not even him.   
He was available on weekends, or for special events. He took Lindsey out for ice cream,   
Catherine made sure Lindsey ate her vegetables. He'd never been any good at that kind of   
thing, being the disciplinarian. When he was with his daughter he spoiled her rotten.   
  
He wasn't sure he could ever raise Lindsey on his own. Eddie didn't even want to think   
about that. Catherine had to be okay. She had to be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You sure we're heading in the right direction, Nick?" Sara asked as he navigated the   
Tahoe down a side street in Henderson.  
  
"This is where Warrick said it was."  
  
After making sure the guards were in place at the hospital, Sara and Nick had climbed in   
the Nick's Tahoe and headed to Catherine's house. Upon exiting the hospital parking lot,   
Nick had realized he'd never been to Catherine's, and had called Warrick to get the   
address for him.   
  
"You've know her longer than I have Nick, and you don't know how to get to her   
house?"   
  
"I've never had any reason to go there before Sara. Now will you let me drive, please?"  
  
"You should have turned right at the last light."  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"Just trying to help."   
  
"You're the one that wanted me to drive…if I had known you were going to be such a   
backseat driver, I would have made you drive." He smirked, and made another sharp   
right. Up ahead he saw the familiar flashing of police car lights and a house blocked off   
with crimes scene tape. Looking over at Sara he flashed her a victory grin.   
  
"Save your breath Stokes," she told him as he started to open his mouth to reply. She   
could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. He laughed and got out, going around to the back   
to grab his kit. Sighing, Sara followed, grabbed her things and started up the walk.  
  
It was a large house, creamed colored, with a porch and swing in front. The solid oak   
door was open and there was an officer inside. As she ducked under the tape, she realized   
how little she knew about the older woman. The soft feel of Catherine's home was a big   
contrast to the edgy and often sarcastic persona Sara was used to at work.  
  
"Kind of creepy, huh?" Nick asked coming up behind her. "In a 'we're invading a friends   
private life kind of way', you know?"   
  
"Yea, the secret life of Catherine," Sara muttered to herself. She snapped her latex gloves   
on and walked around until she found what she was looking for, Catherine's answering   
machine. The light was flashing new messages.  
  
"You find something?"  
  
"Yea, someone's been calling her house. Recently. The light's blinking."  
  
Nick glanced over at his partner. She's standing there, flashlight trained on the phone,   
staring at it. He knew what she was thinking. Because he was certain that he was thinking   
the exact same thing that she was.   
  
~*~*~  
  
They were his now.   
  
He smiled. He had them right where he wanted them. Smugly he wondered if the two   
CSI's had even noticed him tailing their car. 'Obviously not.' He thought to himself as he   
peered through the window. From his place outside the bushes, he had a clear view of   
what was taking place in her house. They'd never know what had hit them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I need a doctor! Somebody please!"  
  
Eddie flew through the doors of Desert Palms Hospital, an unconscious Catherine in his   
arms. Frantically he searched around for someone, anyone that could help him. Running   
to the front desk as fast as he could, he caught the nurses' attention.  
  
"Please, help." He gasped out of breath. "She needs your help."  
  
Bewildered, the nurse came around the side of the desk. "I'll…I'll get you doctor, hold   
on." She stammered before regaining her composure.  
  
The next thing Eddie knew, Catherine was being wheeled away on a gurney, into   
emergency surgery. Eddie tried to follow, but was ushered into a chair in the waiting   
room instead. He looked down at the blood on his hands. This wasn't right. In fact, he   
didn't think it could get more wrong.   
  
"Get a handle on yourself, Ed." He mumbled to himself, flipping open his cell phone.   
Carefully he punched in the numbers to CSI and braced himself for an answer. He had to   
tell Grissom.  
  
"Hello, Las Vegas police department, CSI. This is Warrick Brown speaking."  
  
"Mr. Brown? This is Eddie Willows, I need to speak to Gil Grissom, if that's possible."  
  
And voice on the other end fell silent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It took Warrick a moment to find his voice after the man on the other end of the phone   
told him his name.   
  
Eddie Willows. And he was looking for Grissom. Why could he possible want to talk to   
Gris? As far as Warrick knew, the two pretty much hated each other.  
  
"Grissom's not here," he finally spoke. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yea, yea, I think you can. It's about Catherine, I…uh…"  
"You what?" Warrick pried the man for information.  
  
"I found her."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Catherine's house, Sara had started playing the answering machine   
tape. The first few messages were fairly harmless; one of the carpool moms, a call from   
her sister, and a call from Eddie about taking Lindsey to see his mother.  
  
"Nick this might be a bust."   
  
"Keep listening. We know whomever it is that took her, called here. Brass has her phone   
records. There has to be something on this tape that can help us find her."  
  
"We don't know that those calls were made by the kidnapper. They could have   
been…solicitors or something. She could have erased the messages."  
  
"Do you believe that? This is Catherine, would she do that?"  
  
"Probably not. She would save them. Well I would if I were her…of course I would tell   
Grissom, and she didn't do that either." Sara mused. "So we keep going?"   
  
"We keep going" replied Nick.   
  
The two of them continued to listen to messages in silence. Three hang ups later they   
were about to give up when the voice of a heavy male filled the air.  
  
"Hello Catherine….remember me? I remember you. I've spent 6 long years remembering   
you, what you did to me. Thinking about your face—so beautiful, so tragic. Wondering   
what it would be like to see that face of yours contorted, twisted in agonizing pain…and   
the look on your daughters face when she found out her mother was murdered.   
Disemboweled. I've dreamed of that…every night. For six long years. Catherine, what   
have you been dreaming about?"  
  
Sara raised her hand to her mouth, trying to keep the contents of her stomach down as the   
messages played. Nick was a similar shade of green—swearing profusely under his   
breath.  
  
"I'm watching you, Catherine Willows. You can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I'm   
there…I know what you're doing, who you are with…you can run, but you can't hide."  
  
"Bastard." Sara yelled, walking out to the front door. Nick hit the stop button and   
removed the tape from the machine, placing it in an evidence bag and labeling with its   
date, time, and file number. Next he pulled his print powder out of his kit and began to   
dust for prints around the living room. He doubted he would find anything, but he knew   
he had to try. Anything less and he felt like he was letting Catherine down.  
  
Looking up for a second, he saw Sara just outside the door, arms folded across her chest.   
He knew she needed space. He could process the scene alone.   
  
He heard the shrill of a phone ringing nearby, and recognized it as his own. Peeling back   
his gloves, Nick reached for his cell phone and flipped it open.  
  
"Stokes."  
  
"I have her." The raspy voice replied after a moment of silence. Nick immediately   
recognized it as the voice he and Sara had heard on Catherine's answering machine.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get this number?"  
  
"I have her. Catherine," the voice repeated. "And now I have you too."   
  
Nick looked around. He walked towards the window, and peered out. Nothing. He   
checked the backyard and the kitchen. Nothing.  
  
"Why Mr. Stokes, do you think you can find me? I don't think I am the one you should   
be looking for."  
  
And that's when he realized it. Phone in hand he sprinted to the front door. Nothing.  
  
Sara was gone.  
  
TBC. 


	11. Tit for Tat, Sara for Cat

A/N: Thanks to Jid, for the chapter title, and for betaing for me. Jiddy-Manda you're awesome. Also there is a flashback marked like this *****  
  
Dedication: To Lauri, for all the nagging and the encouragement. I'm honored that you're such a fan of this story. Happy Birthday Lauri, this chapter's for you.  
  
Chapter 11: Tit for Tat, Sara For Cat  
  
++++  
  
Nick stared at the phone in his hand for a moment before regaining his senses and putting it back up to his ear. This was his fault. He knew that. He should have been paying more attention to what was going on. To Sara. First Catherine, and now her. He had to find Sara, and fast. He didn't think he could live with himself if something happened to her.  
  
'Or maybe you couldn't live without her,' his inner voice whispered.  
  
"Tell me where she is... or I'll -"  
  
"Now Mr. Stokes...lets not be hasty. You wouldn't want to get me angry..."  
  
"What is she to you? What did she ever do to you?" Nick pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Nothing...she's nothing to me. Another pieces of flesh for my collection...you, Grissom, Sara...you're all just nothing...corpses... walking meat, parading around like lost cattle."  
  
Nick could almost feel the kidnappers breath through the receiver. Short, ragged, quick gasps for air. Glancing around, he scanned the outside perimeter of the house...bushes, trees, anywhere that he could of that would make a good hiding place.  
  
"Where oh where could I be, Mr. Stokes?" The assailant laughed, hollowly on the other end. Nick felt the anger rise in his veins; his fists clench with fury.  
  
"If they're all just nothing then...why? Why Catherine? Why Sara! WHY?!"  
  
Infuriated, Nick yelled into the phone, wanting desperately to smash it, and the man on the other end, into a thousand tiny pieces. Mind games, Nick thought; that was all this guy was doing. Toying with him. The son of a bitch wasn't going to tell him anything.   
  
"Smart, smart CSI man... You and the bugman, you think you're so smart... so high and mighty. She thought she was smart too..."  
  
"She?"  
  
"The girl who died twice."  
  
"What the hell?" Nick muttered under his breath.  
  
The girl who died twice? Nick furled his brown in thought. In his head, he immediately scratched Catherine and Sara's names off of the list. He'd been on the phone a good fifteen minutes with this guy- no way Sara had been gone long enough to die twice, or even once. Nick would have heard that happening on the other end of the line.  
  
And Catherine, for all he knew, was alive. But, in truth, he couldn't be sure of that. At the moment, his focus was completely on finding Sara. Nick swore inwardly for the thousandth time in the past two days. In fact, he hadn't even remembered to inquire about Catherine's whereabouts at all.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Nick mumbled to himself.   
  
The girl in the morgue. Norie Andrews. Sara's friend. Nick had an eerie suspicion someone had helped her suicide along a bit. Doc Robbins was probably taking a look at her as he stood there.  
  
"Needs some help, Mr. CSI man... Mr. Smart, CSI 3?"  
  
"You killed her didn't you?" Heading towards the street, Nick flagged down Brass, briefly, lifting the phone in the air and pointing to it. Nestling it back between his ear and shoulder, he strode over to Brass who was standing near the Tahoe. Brass held out a pen and the pad of paper he'd been taking statements, and Nick took it willingly, writing down everything the unknown kidnapper revealed to him so far. "You killed her and then you made it look like a suicide."  
  
"Why don't we ask your girlfriend here, eh? I'm sure she'd love to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what? Sara? Sara? You there?" Nick's voice became more panicked, and Brass gave him and odd look. Hastily, Nick jotted down what was going on - 'Kidnapper on phone... Sara gone.' -- before focusing back on the conversation at hand.  
  
But her voice wasn't there. Paper scuffling, shouting, scraping; for a few minutes he listened, thinking that he just might be able to hear her voice in the background.  
  
But then, the shot rang out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eddie stood in front of the door that led to Gil Grissom's room. 421. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten, the nerves getting the best of him. How was he supposed to feel before telling another man, that the woman he's been in love with for fifteen years, was in surgery fighting to stay alive?  
  
And Eddie knew Grissom was in love with Catherine. Over the past two years, he'd come to accept it. She wasn't his any longer, and as much as he wanted to pummel Gil Grissom, there was nothing he could do to stop her from loving him.   
  
Even if she hadn't realized she was yet.  
  
But that didn't make what he had to do any easier. After telling the two detectives at the door who he was, Eddie grabbed the handle and twisted it violently, pushing the door open and stepping into the room in one swift, sure motion.  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
"Grissom, I... have some news."  
  
The elder man looked at him questioningly, analyzing his every move. It made Eddie want to squirm. He remembered when Cath had started looking at him in that way; towards the end of their tumultuous marriage. It was something that he hadn't remembered her doing during her dancing days. It was something she picked up after she had started working at the lab, after seeing her fair share criminals and liars everyday.  
  
He would come home late, and there she would be, sitting on the couch, staring at him as he walked in the doorway. Or, she'd swing by on a break from a case, and the minute she saw him; shirt ruffled, lights out, t.v. on, with a beer in his hand; her gaze would turn cold. Almost as if she was able to read his mind.   
  
He'd never enjoyed it then, and he certainly didn't enjoy it now. Especially coming from Grissom.  
  
"What kind of news? And how did you know I was here?" Grissom asked, sitting up straight and adjusting his glasses. There were bags under his eyes, and worry in his voice; one of those uncommon moments where his professional exterior had been shed for something much more human.  
  
"I called your office, a Warrick Brown told me you were here. I assume he works for you? He seemed a bit shocked that I was calling. And even more shocked that I asked for you."  
  
"Nothing like being hit with the element of surprise... I can't say I'm exactly sure why you're here either. Unless it's -"  
  
"About Cath?" Eddie finished for him. "It is."  
  
"Eddie, she's gone. Someone took her."  
  
"No, Grissom she's not. She was, but she isn't anymore."  
  
"Eddie, she was taken from the locker room at CSI. My co-worker, Nick Stokes, came in and informed me yesterday. Nobody has notified you? Lindsey doesn't know yet? Cath has been gone almost two damn days and no one's told Lindsey?"  
  
Eddie winced, the sound of Grissom's voice booming throughout the room. When he looked at the man in front of him, he didn't see a confident, calm, CSI. He saw a worried, unkempt man who looked as if he'd aged ten years in two days. Best he could figure, this was a situation, Gil Grissom's intelligent mind was just unable to handle. But then again, Eddie wasn't really able to handle it either.  
  
"Grissom, listen. I know about what happened... I found her. She's here. Downstairs. There's a doctor working on her as we speak. That's why I'm here."  
  
Gris eyed him with suspicion. "How?"  
  
"I was picking up Lindsey from my mothers. Cath thought it would be good for her to see her grandparents again and I had to go out of town, since it was my weekend to take her, it worked out perfectly for us. Catherine drove her there Friday afternoon, and I was supposed to pick her up. I was on my way there, along a sort of back route I take to get there... when I spotted someone along the road. I didn't even know it was her until I rolled down the window and offered to help. She was bleeding, I don't even know from where...Grissom, she couldn't even walk.... I carried her to the car, put her in the backseat, and drove here as fast as I could. Heard the news on the radio, you know, about calling the police. So, when I got here, I called your office, and after explaining what had happened, Mr. Brown told me you were here."  
  
"She's here and you had nothing to do with it? Really Eddie, I'm supposed to believe that?"   
  
Gil didn't believe it for a second. He knew Eddie. His track record, especially when it came to Catherine, was flawed at best. For all Gil knew, Eddie could have brought her here to cover up what he was doing.   
  
"Yes, you're supposed to believe it. You can't trust me? Just once?"  
  
"I'm not sure I even want to try, Ed."  
  
"Hell Grissom, I'm certainly not perfect, and I'm damn sure that I'm know where near your caliber," Eddie retorted angrily, " but I had nothing to do with this. You're just to damn blinded to see it yourself. This whole thing has you running scared, because you don't have any control. So the first person you suspect is the one you despise most."  
  
"You may be pretty low on the food chain Eddie, but there are certainly people I despise more than you... just a few."  
  
"Well then trust me, damnit. Just this once. Trust that I am telling you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."  
  
Gil thought for a moment, then he gathered what things he had on the table next to him, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Grissom, what are you doing?"  
  
"I need to see your car."  
  
"What?"  
  
Grissom strode around the room, looking for his clothes and various other personal items. "And it would help if I had my pants as well." Glancing over at Eddie, he adjusted his glasses on his nose once more, before saying. "I'm trusting you Ed. I need to see your car, and Cath's clothes, or what's left of them. I'm also going to need some plastic bags, latex gloves, tweezers, and maybe a flashlight. Someone has to process your car and her clothes. And since there isn't much either of us can do until she gets out of surgery, I'm going to do it."  
  
"And what would you like me to do?" Eddie asked.  
  
"For starters, help me track a nurse down, so I can find my clothes. After that, you can go wait for any news."  
  
Eddie nodded, and headed out the door to the nurses station. Grissom let out a shaky breath. Cath is safe. Cath is safe. He kept telling himself. Now he only hoped that she made it out of surgery ok. And though his mind was still reeling from the past two days events, Grissom, for the first time felt as if he was back in control of the situation. There was evidence to process, and leads to uncover, and justice that needed to be served.  
  
Only this time he wasn't sure if it was justice that he wanted. Revenge. In the only way he knew how. Nailing whomever had done this, to the wall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The line clicked off just after the shot rang out over Nick's cell phone. Finally, Nick felt himself snap, hurling the phone into the nearby tree in Catherine's yard.  
  
"You wanna fill me in on what the hell that phone conversation was about, Nick? Or are you gonna throw everyone else's helpless cell phones into the tree over there?" Brass asked, retrieving the pen and paper from Nick's hand before he was able to cause it any damage.  
  
"That bastard has Catherine, and now Sara too."  
  
"Well, what did he say to you exactly? Anything about his voice strike you as odd? Did he tell you anything that might have given a clue as to where he might be? Where Catherine or Sara might be?"  
  
" Nothing. He mentioned something about that girl... Norie. The one we found in the locker room. At least I think he did...called her the 'girl who died twice'... God, he could have shot Sara!"  
  
Nick didn't even want to think about that. There was any number of things that could have gone down when that shot rang out. Sara could have gotten a hold of a weapon and shot the guy. But if that had happened, where was she?   
  
"Shit Brass, where the hell did the guy go?"  
  
"I'll have guys canvas the area, we'll bring in more troops. We're gonna find them, Nick. He's gotta slip up sometime."  
  
"I need to call Gris, and Warrick." Nick said loudly, as his beeper went off.  
  
"Looks like Grissom beat us to the punch." Brass remarked, holding up his own pager.  
  
"Brass, uh, can I borrow your phone for a second?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't suffer the same fate as yours did." He pointed towards the small heap of plastic that was shattered in pieces underneath the large tree. Nick rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of his hand, and moved towards the street, still scanning it with his eyes.  
  
"Gris, it's Nick. What's up?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nick, I tried your cell and couldn't get through." Grissom cradled his phone between his shoulder and ear as he buckled his pants and headed out the door of his room.  
  
"Yea, uh, it had a little accident."   
  
"Well, I've found Cath... well actually Eddie found her. She's in surgery. I need you to find Sara and stick with her. I'm going to stay here and process this car while I wait to see if there is any other news."  
  
"Eddie, found Catherine?"  
  
"Walking a back road on the outskirts of the city. It's a long story... Just tell Sara to stay close to you. I have a feeling this guy has a bit more planned for us."  
  
"I can't... Sara's gone missing... Brass and I are looking for her now."   
  
"What?" Grissom groaned inwardly, and his stomach did a flip or two as he ingested the news. "Find her Nick. And stick with Brass. He's picking us off one by one."  
  
"What do you think he'll do when he finds out Catherine's escaped?"  
  
"That's one thing I haven't figured out yet. I'm going to use the two officers at my door... move them to keep watch on Catherine. We can't take any chances that he might find her and come back. What else did you find at her house, before Sara went missing?"  
  
There was hesitation on the other end of the phone line, and Grissom wondered what could have had Nick so shook up.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"We found an answering machine tape, Gris. This guy has been stalking Catherine for a while, and she knew about it. Calling her house and leaving threatening messages. Brass has phone records, and Sara and I found the guys voice on the tape."  
  
All the control that Grissom had regained, felt as if it had been pulled right out from underneath him. Why hadn't Catherine told him about the phone calls? He thought he knew her well enough to know when something was wrong. But after this, he wasn't sure if he even knew her at all. If she couldn't trust him enough to come to him about this, then what else was she not telling him?  
  
"Damnit," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Grissom, you ok over there?"   
  
"Yea Nick, I'm fine. Just go find Sara, and meet me back here. I'll call Warrick after I finish up here."  
  
"Sure thing, Gris. See ya."  
  
Grissom clicked off his phone and continued down the hospital corridor till he reached a set of double doors that lead into the parking garage. Entering the dimly lit area, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before continuing onward. Eddie's convertible was cherry red, and Grissom spotted it immediately, near the front, towards the end of the first row. Its sheen was marred by mud, and glancing in the window as he approached it, he saw the blood stained on the interior of the backseat.  
  
Grasping the handle, he pulled the door open, running the beam of the flashlight over the interior of the vehicle. Bunched up behind the drivers seat was a small blanket, also soaked with blood. 'Probably what Eddie had wrapped Catherine in to keep her warm as they drove,' Grissom thought as he shined his flashlight upon it. At a closer inspection, it looked to be child-sized. Most likely, something kept in the car for the rare occasion that Lindsey would be with him for an extended period of time.   
  
Clung to it, practically hidden by blood, was a short brown hair. It was too short to be Eddie's, and both Catherine and Lindsey had long blonde hair. If he was lucky, it was the kidnappers. Possibly, transfer from Catherine's clothes. Grissom took out one of the disposable cameras he'd bought in the gift shop and photographed the tiny hair.  
  
He knew it was a long shot, but any evidence would have satisfied him, at this point, so he dropped it into a plastic bag and labeled it with the date, time, and where he'd found it.  
  
Taking out one of the larger bags the nurses had scrounged up for him, he stuffed the bloody blanket into it before continuing his search for evidence.   
  
A half an hour later, he had searched the entire car, and come up with nothing else that was worth bagging as evidence. He hadn't really planned on finding anything anyway. Tricking himself into believing that something important could be found in Eddie's car had been a good distraction from the nagging thoughts that had been circling in his head since finding out Catherine was in surgery. Even though he still wasn't quite sure about the events going on, Grissom felt much better. Somehow looking for evidence always managed to clear his head a bit.   
  
Flipping open his cell once again, he called LVPD headquarters and requested someone come out to tow Eddie's car back to the CSI lab. Even though Grissom hadn't found anything, he'd be able to get a better look at it there.  
  
Judy, the night shift secretary answered, and to her, he dictated strict instructions. Remembering what he had said to Nick earlier, he also left her a message for Warrick telling him to sit tight until he got back.  
  
Then he set his things down next to him, and waited for the tow truck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Driving down the abandoned highway, Sara's abductor grimaced in pain. Things hadn't gone exactly the way he'd planned. He'd been foolish in forgetting that Sara carried a gun. Now he'd paid for his mistake. And she'd completely ruined his fun. He'd had Nicky-boy on the ropes when she had pointed her gun at him and he'd been forced to end the conversation.  
  
*****  
  
Earlier....  
  
"Tell me where she is... or I'll -"  
  
"Now Mr. Stokes...lets not be hasty. You wouldn't want to get me angry..." He could feel the fear in Nick's voice. He wondered how much the CSI really knew about his precious Sara Sidle.   
  
"What is she to you? What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"Nothing...she's nothing to me. Another pieces of flesh for my collection...you, Grissom, Sara...you're all just nothing...corpses... walking meat, parading around like lost cattle."   
  
It seemed so easy to keep the man off balance. Using the set of binoculars he'd brought with him, the assailant watched as the CSI scanned around in attempt to locate him. The man looked like a lone sheep searching for his flock.   
  
"Where oh where could I be, Mr. Stokes?"  
  
"If they're all just nothing then...why? Why Catherine? Why Sara! WHY?!"  
  
"Smart, smart CSI man... You and the bugman, you think you're so smart... so high and mighty. She thought she was smart too..."  
  
But he was smarter. Than all of them. He knew they should have been able to catch him by now, had they had the mental capacity to do so. If she'd been smarter than him, maybe she'd still be alive. Maybe, but he didn't think so.  
  
"She?"  
  
"The girl who died twice." He noticed a momentary pause on the other end of the phone and checked his binoculars to see what was going on. Nicky-boy was pacing now, back and forth in thought. After a moment, he heard light swearing on the other end.  
  
"Needs some help, Mr. CSI man... Mr. Smart, CSI 3?"  
  
"You killed her didn't you? You killed her and then you made it look like a suicide."  
  
"Why don't we ask your girlfriend here, eh? I'm sure she'd love to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what? Sara? Sara? You there?"  
  
He put the phone up to his captives' ear, jabbing his gun into her back, and motioning her to speak. The woman known as Sara Sidle clamped her mouth shut, and gave him a 'Go to Hell' stare. Maybe the two CSI's weren't as close as he thought they were. Or maybe she was just waiting for him to make a mistake. Covering the receiver on the phone, he pushed the gun harder into her back, taking hold of her tangled brown locks, and yanking her head forcefully closer to his. Her lips were soft, his hard and fast, leaving visible bruises as she relaxed into him. For a fleeting second, Sara Sidle, was like no woman he'd ever wanted.  
  
But then, his body flooded with pain as her knee connected with his groin, and she backed away pulling out her gun in the process.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me."  
  
"You're pretty bold for a scientist, lil' lady." The kidnapper took a step closer. "Not happy to see me, Sara? Norie sure was."  
  
"Fuck you." He could see her hands trembling as she held the nine millimeter.   
  
"She never was anything compared to you... but not bad either. Now Catherine on the other hand... she was something. You might want to watch your back; you could be out of a job."  
  
Sara's eyes widened, the irises filled with shock. "Bastard. You didn't. Tell me you didn't...or-"  
  
"You'll do what? Shoot me? You're shaking like a goddamned leaf!"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"You think you can protect her? You think you can save her? I did to Kit-Cat what she did to me... No one can save her, not even her precious bugman."   
  
"Bastard!" Tears ran down Sara's cheeks. Tears of pain, horror, fear; for Catherine, for herself, for Norie, for her past. There wasn't anything that made him happier.   
  
"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Sara." He took another step closer.  
  
"I said stay away!"  
  
Pain ripped through his leg. The phone crashed to the floor. His finger squeezed the trigger on his own piece.  
  
The conversation was over.  
  
******  
  
TBC. 


	12. New Leafs, New Hope, and Impossible Situ...

Invisible Assailant  
  
By: Allison  
  
A/N: Short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. It would have been out a week ago, but computer problems prevented that. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 12: New Leafs, New Hope, and Impossible Situations  
  
+++++  
  
It was a good half an hour before Grissom spotted the tow truck in the hospital parking lot. Following closely behind it was a black, CSI issue Tahoe, and as it pulled up, Gris spotted Warrick in the drivers' seat.   
  
'Damn him.' He thought, getting up to wave the tow truck onward. 'I thought I told him to stay put.' He was already down two team members at the moment. Another CSI missing, or in the hospital was the last thing that he needed right now.  
  
"Hey Gris! Any updates yet?" The younger man asked; climbing out of the Tahoe and slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"She's in surgery, that's all I know. I though my message said for you to stay put, or are you turning over a new leaf -one that includes disregarding your supervisors' orders?" Gil folded his arms across his chest; blue eyes casting a stern look in Warricks' direction.  
  
"You're here. Nick's in the field with Sara and Brass, gimme a damn break Gris, I was tired of being left out of the loop. Cath's my co-worker, my friend too, I deserve a shot at helping find out who did this to her."  
  
"Damnit," Gil muttered to himself as Warrick continued to ramble. He hadn't told Warrick about Sara yet. Of course he wouldn't have thought anything of coming to the hospital to help with Eddie's car -in his eyes, it was perfectly safe. There wasn't any reason for Warrick to be alarmed. "Damnit!" he repeated, this time louder -stuffing his hands into his pocket and stalking off to check on Eddie's sports car.  
  
"Gris? Grissom? Are you okay?" Warrick followed him, confused by his supervisor's behavior.  
  
Gil turned around to face Warrick, fists balling in his pockets.  
  
"I'm...fine. Just fine."  
  
"You don't look fine. If this is about Cath...she's a fighter, she'll be okay. You know that."  
  
"I know Warrick, I'm fine. Just promise me, next time you'll sit tight when I tell you too."  
  
"Okay, but you're not making any sense. What's going on that you don't want to tell me about? Whatever it is, I have a right to know."  
  
Grissom paused a moment. He knew he had to tell him. Warrick had a point; he did have the right to know what was going on. "It's Sara."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Our kidnapper, he's got Sara."  
  
"What?" Warrick stumbled; bracing himself against the Tahoe, shock in his eyes.  
  
"Nick and Sara, they went to Catherine's house to check for evidence...the scene wasn't clear, someone forgot to check...he's got her." The words tumbled out Grissom's mouth, in an almost incomprehensible fashion. Never in his life has he felt this tongue tied -never was he ever at a loss for words. But somehow words just didn't seem like they were enough anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Sara awoke next, it was to pain. Large intense waves of pain, radiating from her side. She tried to sit up, and found that she was unable too. Using her fingers, she probed her right side and felt the familiar sticky presence of blood. 'Fuck.' Sara thought to herself. What was she going to do now? She knew her kidnapper wouldn't hesitate to kill her, she figured that was his plan all along...she just didn't know why.  
  
But she knew she needed to figure it out. And fast. Or she and Catherine were both toast.  
  
Catherine.  
  
What the hell had happened to her? He'd raped her; that Sara knew for sure. Well if what the kidnapper had told her was the truth, and she was almost certain that it was. It was only a matter of time until she found that out.  
  
Sara looked over at him, and then she notice that the van had stopped moving. Hs eyes were completely focused on the task at hand-bandaging up his wounded leg. On the seat next him was his gun, gleaming in the moonlight, hers lying right next to it.  
  
'If I could just move,' she mused 'then I could make a break for the door.'  
  
But that wasn't happening anytime soon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
Grissom swiveled around abruptly and saw Eddie crossing the parking lot, headed in his direction. The man was wild eyed, and looked a little winded as he approached the pair of CSI's.  
  
"What did you do, man, run a marathon?" Warrick asked eyeing him up and down.   
  
"Just around the hospital," he replied, stopping in front of them and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
"I take it you have news?" Grissom perked up at this notion, his now tired shoulders straightening up a bit, the sleepy eyed look in his eyes traded for curiosity.  
  
"Catherine-she's awake. She was asking for you...they moved her into a private room. Kept mumbling on about preserving evidence, and needing to see you..."  
  
Gil cursed himself for not being there when she woke up. Grabbing the evidence he'd collected, he placed it in the back seat of Warrick's Tahoe and shut the door. As much as he knew Warrick wanted to be in the loop, he'd have to wait a little longer for it. Catherine needed him here, so here he would remain.  
  
"Warrick I need you to take those samples back to the lab for me," Gil told him flatly before turning his attention back towards Eddie. "Ed, what room is she in?"  
  
"Hey...wait a sec...Grissom-"  
  
"What, Warrick?"  
  
"I'm sick of this."  
  
"Of what?" Grissom wasn't quite sure what Warrick was getting at.  
  
"You're leaving me out of the loop again."  
  
"It's important that someone take what we collected back to Greg, I'm not leaving you out of the loop," Grissom eyed him incredulously, "why is being here so important to you, Warrick?"  
  
"You just said we should stick together, didn't you? Safety in numbers, right?" Warrick hesitated. "I just want to see her, Gris. She's my friend, I want to make sure she's okay."   
  
Grissom smiled. "Come on then, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. And bring those evidence bags with you; we'll take them back once we're done."  
  
TBC. 


End file.
